The concept of basting on a rotisserie has existed for some time. Patents of which applicant is aware of include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 730,525 Edgar, 1,337,122 Doak, 1,740,729 Garvis, 1,874,791 Murff, 2,182,225 Garvis, 2,813,478 Popple, 3,022,721 Vath, 3,244,362 Kozar. These patents can be characterized by noting that the basting apparatus is stationary relative to the rotating meat and consequently the resulting overhead structure which is to address the meat is of somewhat more complex configuration then the apparatus according to the instant invention. In addition however, the barbecue dispensers according to the prior art do not provide the simple construction and therefore the correct price range and do not provide an easy mechanism for cleaning the basting reservoirs or alternatively replacing them entirely with pre-packaged canisters of basting sauce.